


Little Miss Perfect

by academmia



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fem!Sides, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Girls Night Out, Internalized Homophobia, cross posted on tumblr, girls kissing in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/academmia/pseuds/academmia
Summary: Logan likes Math. Math isn’t anything like Roman. Roman does things to Logan. She makes Logan feel things she’s never felt before and Logan doesn’t know why. Logan has a plan. Go to college at MIT, major in aerospace engineering, get her masters, and work at NASA, get married. Married to a man. A guy who loves science as she does and someone who respects her space and priorities. It’s a good plan. She can be happy with that plan. She is happy with that plan. But now Roman is ruining her plan, and that’s not even the worst part. The worst part is every time Roman starts to ruin it, Logan wants her to do it again.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Little Miss Perfect

The raindrops bounce against Logan’s window where she works. Tonight is good, she has her favorite black blanket and she’s making her way through the problems quickly. She twirls her pencil around her fingers and despite her best efforts not to wonder what Roman is doing right now. Definitely not homework. She looked at Logan like she was crazy when Logan told her that she planned to spend her Friday night working on math. What else is she supposed to do? Math is simple. Math has correct answers. Math is about straight forward problems.

Math isn’t anything like Roman. Roman does things to Logan. She makes Logan feel things she’s never felt before and Logan doesn’t know why. Logan has a plan. Go to college at MIT, major in aerospace engineering, get her masters, and work at NASA, get married. Married to a man. A guy who loves science like she does and someone who respects her space and priorities. It’s a good plan. She can be happy with that plan. She is happy with that plan. But now Roman is ruining her plan, and that’s not even the worst part. The worst part is every time Roman starts to ruin it, Logan wants her to do it again. 

She’s never understood the way the girls in the locker room go boy crazy. The way guys could make them stop dead in their tracks, too overwhelmed by attraction to even move. Logan had more important things to focus on, like school and the next space launch. She was always too busy looking at the stars to focus on the boys on the ground. To her, Romance was just another check on the checklist of life. So what if there wasn’t any spark? It was a good plan. Logical. Logan needed a reliable partner, not a love story.

But then Logan met a girl. A brilliant beautiful girl that she couldn’t tear her eyes of. A girl who Logan stays up to text, slapping her hand over her mouth to hide her laughter after the 13th meme Roman sends her at 2 am. A girl who refuses to use bookmarks and loves pumpkin spiced lattes. A girl who takes to the streets on her weekends and made the republican club flinch as she walked by on several occasions. A girl who Logan would do absolutely anything for. When Roman touches her it’s like getting struck by lightning. 

Logan closes her eyes, willing herself to stop. This is crazy.

It’s totally platonic. 

Logan goes back to her unfinished calculus homework. She’s not going to think about Roman anymore. Focus on the equations you can solve, that has always been her motto. She flips over to the next page, solves the problem. Then she does that again, and again and again until her pencil is dull and Roman is out of her head. 

Of course, that’s when the pinging on her window gets unexpectedly louder. Logan ignores it, it must be the storm picking up. The banging gets louder and louder and at the point, it doesn’t even sound like rain it sounds like someone is at her window, but a person. 

It takes three seconds for her to connect the dots, the only person dumb enough to sneak through her backyard to her window in the pouring rain is Roman Williams. 

She drops the textbook and runs over the window, using both hands to push it up. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“Well hello to you too Microsoft nerd,” Roman said, climbing through the window.

She’s completely soaked. Her curly hair is straighter now, sticking to her face. An oversized flannel, the one she wears all the time is tied around her waist. She’s wearing jeans and an old band t-shirt that stick to her skin. Roman always wears oversized clothes, Logan’s never seen her like this. She’s never understood how the girls in her class couldn’t even move when they saw a guy they were attracted to. Yet here she is, mouth dry, unable to speak.

“You good Lo?” Roman asks. 

“Oh yeah, I’m good,” Logan says quickly, snapping out of it, “What are you doing here?” 

“I wanted to see you,” Roman says. 

“You…walked through the rain and snuck in through my window at 10:47 on a rainy night just to see me?”

“Yeah,”

No one’s ever done anything like that for her. For most of her life, Logan has let herself fade into the background. She’s had friends sure, but nothing like this. No one has ever soaked themselves to the bone just so they could hang out with Logan

“Thought me and you could have a little girls night out, just the two of us,” She says it confidently but she twists the rings on her fingers. 

It occurs to Logan that Roman, brave fearless daring Roman also gets nervous around her. Logan doesn’t want to hope for something she knows can’t be real but part of her just wants to ask why. She’s afraid of the answer

“That was incredibly reckless,” 

Roman laughs loudly and Logan’s heart pounds. 

“So…you wanna blow this popsicle stand?” 

“This is not a popsicle stand Roman,” 

Roman laughs and Logan doesn’t know if her cheeks could get any redder, “It’s an expression Sherlock, I’m asking if you wanna go with me,” 

Logan knows she should say no. This is ridiculous, she has work to do, she can’t sneak out. It’s pouring rain. Logan has a plan to stick to. The Plan she has dedicated her life to, a plan she has sacrificed countless hours for. She should let Roman down slowly, get an umbrella, and walk her back to her car. Let the friendship fizzle out no matter how much it hurts before it turns into something more dangerous. She should tell Roman no. 

“Yes I would like to go with you,” Logan hears herself saying, and a wide grin breaks out across Roman’s face. 

Seeing that smile makes all the regret and apprehension fall away. Logan would walk through fire just to make her smile. The truth is, she would do anything for Roman. She would move mountains just to hear that loud laugh of hers. She never wants Roman to stop looking at her like she matters. Maybe it is dangerous, but Logan is falling in love with the thrill. 

Right now, late at night as the rain pours down her window, Logan doesn’t care about her plan. This amazing girl is standing right in front of her and Logan wants to through caution away and stay up all night being like the teens she ridiculous in those dumb movies Roman loves so much. Even if Roman doesn’t like her like that, she will take every second she can get. 

Roman climbs back out her window into the pouring rain.

“C’mon,” Roman shouts, and Logan follows, all intentions of grabbing an umbrella are forgotten. 

Logan crawls right out the window, and the rain hits her skin within seconds. It’s nice and cool and the water seems to roar in her ears. Logan has never, and will never believe in magic, but rain has always been the next best thing. Rain could make the entire world quiet. 

Roman fingers weave their way through Logan’s and her heart nearly stops. Roman’s hands are wet and cold yet solid. Logan feels her calloused fingers, rough from years so swinging on anything she could find. Logan doesn’t want her to let go. Roman pulls Logan through her yard, creeping through the grass to her old cherry colored car. Roman pulls the driver’s door open and Logan open’s the passenger’s. Roman’s car has bobble figures on the dash along with various doodles from paint markers. The windows take 5 minutes to roll up and down and there are definitely some leaks. But this car is so Roman.

“To infinity,” Roman says, shifting the car into drive, “and beyond!” 

They drive along the windy roads in the rain as the window wipers furiously wash the water away. Driving in the rain past dark should be a terrible idea, but Roman is a surprisingly good driver. She turns the radio on and music blares through the dilapidated radio. Roman is focused on the road, but Logan is focused on Roman. On the way, she bites her lip when she’s concentrating and how her hand is inching closer and closer to Logan’s. Logan isn’t brave enough to break the distance. 

After about 10 minutes of driving through the rain, Roman exits the road into a McDonald’s drive-through. They’re the only people in the line. 

“Junk food, really?” Logan asks. 

“It’s the quintessential teen experience,” Roman says solemnly. 

“Sugar and trans fats?” 

“Bingo,” Roman says, “What kind of McFlurry do you want,” 

“I don’t have any cash on me,” Logan says sheepishly. 

Roman rolls her eyes, “my treat remember? Girls night out,” 

“Okay,” Logan says, and for a second she can pretend this is a date, “Do you think Oreo would be good?” 

“Oooh now you’re speaking my language,” Roman says. 

She orders them the drinks at the grainy intercom and then they pull up to the drive-through. Roman hands the tired cashier a ten and tells him to keep the cash. She hands Logan her drink and Logan thanks her. She twirls the straw around through the ice cream watching the bits of black cookie swirl through the frozen vanilla

She takes a sip of the ice cream and then another, it’s really good. She doesn’t remember the last time she let herself have ice cream. Roman pulls the car into an empty parking lot. The two of them sit in silence as the rain cascades around them. 

Silence with Roman has never been awkward, not even from when they were new to their friendship. All the rules and expectations bleed away until it’s just the two of them, in a car, drinking Oreo McFlurries. Some people are just nice to be around, even if you don’t talk. Logan feels more like herself when she’s with Roman. She’s not as focused on the future, she’s just in the present, with a milkshake and her best friend. 

“So what do you think?” Roman asked, somehow already having drained half her cup. 

“It’s…really good actually,” Logan admits. 

“But what about the sugar and trans fats?” 

“I never said they were bad!” 

“Lies and Slander,” Roman teases. 

Logan laughs, and the way Roman looks at her is so intense she almost needs to look away. Logan thinks it might be longing.

Suddenly she has an idea. It’s a pretty stupid one, but what’s a little more stupidity? The two of them are going to be going to college soon, they aren’t going to meet each other behind the school when the bell rings like they have for the past eight months and twelve days. The parking lot is empty and the rain is pouring down. Logan has always had one small romantic fantasy. Kissing someone in the rain. Kissing a girl in the rain. Kissing this girl in the rain. Time is ruthless and cruel and it is showing them mercy for one night. 

“Hey, can we do one last dumb teenage thing tonight ?” Logan asks. 

Roman turns towards her and that flicker of mischief glimmers in her eyes, “What did you have in mind?” 

“Can we go out in the rain?” Logan asks nervously, tapping her fingers against the plastic cup. 

A wide grin breaks out Roman’s face, “I thought you’d never ask,” 

They put down their empty cups and shove the doors open, not bothering to lock the car. The rain roars and pours down onto Logan’s clothes. She barely feels it as Roman grabs her arm and drags her to the middle of the parking lot. It’s dark with the expectation of a few hazy street lights blurred by the rain. And then Roman decides to dance

Roman’s dancing is terrible, for a musician she has absolutely no rhythm. It’s a mess, an energetic gorgeous beautiful mess. Roman isn’t anything like Logan, and Logan is so envious of her ability to just say “fuck you” to the rules and the adults and do what she wants. People always say “dance like no one’s watching,” but Roman doesn’t need to know that to feel confident. The entire world would be pointing their cameras and she would flip them off because that’s just who she is. It’s absolutely addicting. 

“Come on and dance coward!” She shouts. 

Logan has no clue how to dance. Somehow she finds herself doing it anyway, just as terribly as Roman. It’s some weird mix of 70s disco moves her parents’ use and middle school dance lessons. Everything feels infinite. Roman has always had high hopes of magic and fame and getting out of here, but Logan thinks this is everything. Why would she need fairy tales when she had Roman? 

The two of them flow with each other until soon they’re so close there’s almost no room for air. Logan could count the freckles on Roman’s face like stars. The way she moves makes it hard for Logan to breathe. Logan bites her lip. She wants to know what it’s like to have Roman’s lips on hers. 

“Hey Roman?” Logan asks before she can stop herself. 

“Yeah?” 

“What would you say if I asked you if I could kiss you?” Logan blurts out.

Roman stops dancing and Logan realizes that maybe she shouldn’t have said that. Roman is going to give her that look the “oh you poor thing you think I’m gay,” look. She won’t like Logan like that, and on Monday when they go to school Roman will avoid Logan in the hallway. Of course, she would fuck the friendship up, because she can never be satisfied with what she’s giving 

“I would tell you to hurry up and do it” she whispers

Logan looks into Roman’s dark brown eyes and sees the dare in them. She’s never kissed anyone before, let alone a girl. She doesn’t know how to, but she has a feeling it’s not about overthinking every little detail. 

It’s a bad idea. The worst idea. She can’t go back after this

Logan rushes forward, closes the distance, and closes her eyes and she presses her lips against Roman’s. At first, it feels foreign but then she leans into it. Roman Williams tastes like Oreos and late summer nights. When Logan kisses her all the thoughts and equations go silent. All she feels is Roman. It’s irrational and it doesn’t make sense but it’s real. 

Logan can hear the rain falling and feel it drip down their noses. She feels the way Roman’s arms lightly grab her neck, pulling her down, deepening the kiss. 

Roman pulls away first, but only barely. They’re still so close to each other and both of them are breathless and soaked to the bone. That’s the last thing on either of their minds. 

“Wow,” Logan says breathlessly, “I don’t think I’m straight,” 

Roman lets out a bark of laughter, “What gave you that idea?” 

“Kissing you…I like it” Logan whispers. 

“I like kissing you to starlight,” Roman whispers, and that’s when it hits her. 

A guy could make her happy, but Roman makes her feel alive, and being happy and feeling alive aren’t the same thing. 

Out here, in the middle of nowhere during the middle of the night, everything is so much easier. They don’t have to worry about the things people will say or the lives that await them at home. The slurs people will hurl at them as if they aren’t people. The things Logan’s parents will say or the glares that they will get for daring to be openly affectionate.

Logan should be scared. But she loves Roman more than she’s scared of being with her. As long as the two of them get to keep kissing in old abandoned parking lots, how bad can it be? 

“So…Logan Sanders likes me huh?” Roman says, “Does this mean you’ll help me cheat on the math test,” 

“Absolutely not,” 

Roman shrugs, “Worth a shot I guess.” 

“Well if I can’t get the answers how about some private study sessions,” She even wiggles her eyebrows. 

Logan rolls her eyes, “Why do I get the feeling that there won’t be any studying during these so-called ‘study sessions’” 

Roman honest to god winks at her, and Logan finds herself looking forward to the study sessions, even without the math. 

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhh thanks for reading!!!!
> 
> this was fun to write, come scream at me on tumblr @thefingergunsgirl


End file.
